


Silent Night

by jaysgatsby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Language, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, for once i write something peaceful and not tragic omg, happy birthday levi, in their own gross old man way i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysgatsby/pseuds/jaysgatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Survey Corps' HQ is unusually quiet. Levi has no complaints, however, for a moment of genuine silence is a rare luxury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> took a teeny break from other fics to write a little birthday thing for humanity's shor--strongest.  
> it's also posted on my tumblr.  
> also the title is just a pun like thing i know this takes place during the day.

Silent Night  
_Happy Birthday Levi_

Surprisingly, the corridors of the HQ are notably silent. Even in the morning, the bustle of energetic and reckless cadets and the hum of idle chatter amongst veterans would spill into the listless air, breathing into it the life and energy of human interaction.

But this morning, aside from the distant cry of an avian or the eerie creak of wooden flooring, hardly any sound infiltrates the delicate quiet. Levi finds it strange, but certainly not unpleasant, for while he is very well used to voluminous surroundings, the rarity of silence is something he heartily appreciates, and almost finds a tranquility in, a sense of temporary _peace_.

It seems the cadets, and even a few of the squad leaders have retreated to town for the holiday, the ones who could afford to at least, who had families to return to and greet for a short time. People like Levi don’t have things to fall back on in such a manner, for all he cherishes is constantly surrounding him, wordlessly enlisting his defense. What he finds himself caring most for lies behind the door at the end of the hall, most likely organizing files or going over plans, perfecting formations or picking apart his own theories.

Erwin is always busy, his eyes of solid ice always focused on something Levi either could or could not understand. Even when they lay together, tangled in each other’s embrace, Erwin always looks so pensive, so present and attentive but so distant and thoughtful at the same time. Levi cannot truthfully say he’s ever once met a man like Erwin Smith, a man that is _so much_ of a man but so little of a human.

Maybe that is why he trusts him to the ends of the earth, to the highest points of the sky and around each existing galaxy. The dynamics of their relationship extended so far over a brief amount of time, from the day Levi decided to place his faith upon the broad shoulders of this man, shoulders which carry unimaginable weights already. But Levi, and, possibly Erwin, doesn’t see his trust as a weight. Rather, a crutch, a means of support and augmentation.

Thin fingers curl into half a fist as they raise to the large, wooden door, and Levi presses not but one knuckle in before Erwin verbalizes his allowance of entry.

The Captain waltzes inside the modest confines of Erwin’s office, the scenery so engraved in his head by now that he could probably draw it from memory. The few shelves stacked high with volumes and records, the desk placed perfectly in the center of the room over the jade coloured carpet, and the lightly tinted windows that, no matter what time of day, only let in auburn coloured light through the criss-cross patterns over the glass.

Then the centerpiece himself could only greet Levi with a view of his blonde head, as he is looking down at whatever documents are prioritized at this particular point in time. They both know by now that Erwin is an incredible multitasker, and though he is engrossed in whatever he is doing, he notices Levi and is able to register his appearance.

“Good morning,” comes the quiet, but audible greeting and Levi nods in response, figuring that through his rumoured sixth sense, Erwin could somehow see it. There is a gentle snowfall just beyond the window, though what catches Levi’s attention for the briefest of moments are the icicles that hang down like spikes just before the glass. The sense of wonder within the Captain’s eyes is suddenly pacified when Erwin lifts his head and places down his ink pen.

“Good morning,” comes Levi’s belated response, which prompts Erwin’s lips to curve ever so subtly for reasons unknown to the smaller of the two men. Thus, Levi annexes, “What’s the smile for?”

“That was unnecessary,” explains the Commander, “I’d heard you the first time.”

“First time?” Only Erwin could have Levi second guessing himself for a moment, wondering if he’d spoken without realizing it before his lips press into a flat, unamused line. “There was no first time.”

“Wasn’t there?” Erwin nearly coos and Levi resists the urge to scoff. Before he can, Erwin goes on, “The way you nodded your head and proceeded to survey the room was greeting enough, I would say.”

“Ah,” comes the beginnings of Levi’s remark, “it isn’t my fault I’d assumed you were a regular person for a moment, and figured you couldn’t see due to how occupied you were. What’s a nod and a look around equate to a greeting, anyway?”

“Have you ever known me to be regular? Your body language is one I understand well, perhaps too much so,” says Erwin, and Levi can attest to what’s said, as well as the fact that such an understanding is reciprocated. For when the blonde leans on the mahogany wood of his desk, elbows flexed and locked fingers supporting the weight of his chin, Levi knows to near the desk. It’s inhuman, the way they can communicate with little to no words, but Levi could only suppose it’s due to a strong mutuality in trust and respect. And, less companionable of an aspect, love.

Levi is still in the process of understanding his love for Erwin, something that had come so unexpectedly and, at first, unwelcomed in his life. Falling for someone was very last on his priority list, but nevertheless he couldn’t call the knot in his chest when the Commander is present in any way by a title other than loving. Contrary to popular belief among most who whisper about him, Levi is not good at hiding his feelings. He’s never felt the need to, he’s always been one to speak his mind and put everything (that was anyone’s business) out on the table.

So he’s sure Erwin knows, despite neither of them formally saying “I love you” at any point in time, it’s communicated through their bodies, through the way they interact both directly and indirectly. As much as Levi cannot hide his feelings, he cannot always decipher those of others, and Erwin Smith is not a good test subject in this area. Bluntly, he can read Erwin better than anyone else, and even Levi himself struggles to know what exactly is on the Commander’s mind sometimes. So he is unsure of whether or not his feelings are completely reciprocated, even though he figures if Erwin knows and manages to keep such an intimate bond with him, there must be something beneath that broad chest that beats to the sound of Levi Ackerman.

It may be a bit of wistfulness on the Captain’s part, though it is unlike him to think with such an air.

As Levi stands before the Commander, placed right at the head of his desk, their eyes meet in a way near clash-like. But it isn’t with any type of enmity, because Levi sees a softness in the otherwise stabbing hues of Erwin, a softness that he’s only noticed a handful of times.

He isn’t entirely sure what he displays in his own eyes, but it must be something that can make Erwin smile again, the height of his cheekbones emphasized by the gently curve of his lips. Levi notes that Erwin is smiling a lot (for himself at least) today, but he doesn’t find it unfitting, nor unpleasant. The Commander’s earnest smile, even one so subtle and gentle, is a sight as nice as it is rare.

Erwin starts to move, his arm retracts and takes hold of a knob, coaxing a drawer to open. He dips his hand inside of it and pulls out a black box; a small one, tied in a thin, silver ribbon. Levi’s eyes widen. He knows what that is.

“Why the bemusement?” Erwin asks, and Levi can nearly swear the older man is teasing him, “You know I’ve never missed your birthday.”

“Mm,” is the only vocal acknowledgement Levi can make, as he feels heat starting to burn in his cheeks and he can only hope Erwin can’t see it. But judging by the way the man could see him nod hi head without even looking, Levi knows his hopes are in vain. He brings his hands forward, and accepts the box, eyeing it.

Erwin says nothing, but resumes his pose from a few moments earlier, his eyes reading with an expectancy for Levi to open it within the next few moments. So the Captain silently complies, neatly pulling the ribbon loose and slipping the lid off the box. Inside is a little brush, with even smaller bristles and a polish that comes with it. Levi looks up at Erwin questioningly.

“I found it in town,” Erwin explains, “in one of the smaller shops I’ve seen you go into on your free days. You complained the other day that you felt like the essences of slaughtered titans were never cleaned from under your fingernails, so this brush should help you.”

Levi’s eyes go from Erwin back to the gift, staring at the little brush with nothing short of awe.

“Thank you. It’s nice. I like it.”

Erwin exhales a soft, breathy laugh and picks up his pen once more, “I’m glad.”

And before Erwin can re-submerge himself in the depths of his work once more, Levi leans down to the level of the seated Commander and places a gentle, thankful kiss upon his lips.

Erwin stills with surprise, but gives one more smile against the lips of the Captain before he’d return the gesture, letting his eyes close.

Levi figures that perhaps, this has been his favourite birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually surprised that this isn't sexually or graphically explicit, as most of my writing tends to be. ehe. like i said, just s short little thing for corporal's bornmas. that and i love this concept of couples being so in tune with one another that words are hardly needed, and i can totally see that as eruri as they're both so stoic and reserved in nature, but vibrant when it comes to each other. idk.  
> thanks for giving this a read!


End file.
